Modern designs for high power and high performance ICs (integrated circuits) RF (radio frequency) signals meet their considerable challenges by deploying any of a variety of technologies, often including out of the mainstream techniques. Dense and highly integrated designs for processing analog signals often have a very limited electrical operating range and, especially when low voltage power supplies must be conformed to, such circuits may require bias currents (and/or voltages) to be controlled with great precision and robustness.
Superior control of bias voltages across a wide range of operating conditions such as temperature may be achieved by exploiting refinements disclosed infra.
The disclosed improved circuit designs are capable of superior tradeoffs between circuit performance, manufacturing yield and cost.